


Conversations Over Rooftops

by Wundersmidget



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: Donna wants to have a conversation with Dick.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Donna Troy, Dick Grayson/Donna Troy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Conversations Over Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what this fic is based off?

Staring at the busy streets below, Dick Grayson desperately tried to ignore the heroine next to him.

Donna Troy, known to the world as Troia watched him nervously, both knew that after this night their long friendship would be changed forever. They had known each other since they were nine, following their respective mentors in crime fighting, they had worked together for years as the Teen Titans, and then as members of the Justice League. They had stuck together through thick and thin, as Robin and Wonder girl, Nightwing and Troia, even occasionally as Batman and Wonder Woman. In retrospect it seemed inevitable that a love, not just platonic, but romantic, would grow between the pair.

“What exactly is making you not say yes.”   
  
Dick continued to watch the street, despite his earlier stubbornness he decided to relent and explain his reasoning.

“One. You’re an immortal warrior from a society that despises men and I’m an adopted circus boy who goes out to beat up the worse elements of Gotham and Bludhaven each night.”

Before Donna could interject, probably to say that not all men were hated by the Amazons, Dick continued.

“Two. I can’t promise stability, I can’t promise consistency, I can’t even promise my survival, you deserve better than that.”

“Are you done?” Donna said, her perfect eyebrow raised in agitation.

“Three. I don’t know how much honesty and openness I can give, there are a lot of things I don’t like or want to talk about.”

Donna’s eyes had softened at that, Dick vaguely remembered telling her about the incident with Tarantula one night after he had gotten himself drunk in a bid to stop any nightmares.

“If you don’t want to talk about some-”

Dick cut her off.

“It isn’t about how much tolerance you have for me, it’s about what I’m ready to give, you deserve better.”

“I don’t want better! Dick, all I want is you.”

The fierceness in Donna’s voice surprised Dick, until now she had been calm, reserved, worried even, but now it was only fury.

“Dick, I’m not pretending that I expect you to be perfect, that would be hypocritical, I just want a chance.”

After a moment of silence, Dick spoke again.

“Four.”

Dick could feel the tension in the air when he said that, he sent a silent prayer up to whatever deity that happened to be watching over him that he would survive the next few minutes.

“I don’t want to lose what we already have.”

Before Donna could respond, Dick caught sight of what he had been watching out for, three men brandishing submachine guns strolled out of the back entrance of a seedy bar, dragging what appeared to be a hostage into a car boot and starting to hop in.

Before they could do that however, Dick was already moving, leaving his previous conversation in the rooftops behind them he knocked out the first thug and spun out of the way of the gunfire from the other two men. 

Silently leaping from a ledge into the shadows behind thug number two he quickly leaped forwards and disarmed the man before leaving him on the ground, groaning in pain from multiple broken bones.

Thug three fared no better, alone and nervous he fell just as quick as one and two, his gun lying on the floor next to him, discarded as he fell.

Quickly releasing the hostage, Nightwing’s night soon became full of hunting down clients and employees of the lucrative human trafficking ring he had uncovered, by the time sunrise was about to hit, he was halfway across town from where he had met Troia.

Despite the distance, he had only paused for a few moments before he heard the telltale sound of boots landing on the concrete behind him.

Another short silence passed between the duo, neither quite knowing what to say to the other, Dick hated this, they had always found something to talk about in the past, but it was so awkward now.

“Every point you gave me, none of them actually were about what you wanted.”

She had a point, all his points had been practical, or for her, but Dick didn’t know what he wanted, he was so used to the eternal crusade that his mentor had begun that he never paused to think about where he stood.

“Dick, just give it a try, please.”

Dick was at a loss, what should he do, on one hand, he was a man of secrets, he didn’t know how much he could give, but he yearned to try, if he was honest with himself, Dick knew that he had wanted to give it a try since after she was dead and his chance was gone.

But now, he had the opportunity again, he could be happy, something he hadn't known in years, maybe not even since his parents died. 

Maybe, just maybe, he should take the jump.

"Ok."

He said it so quietly that he wasn't quite sure whether Donna had even heard him until he felt soft, tender arms wrap around his shoulders.

"Good."

He feels her soft arms reach around him, her head leaning against his neck. Relaxing into the tender embrace he realises how long again how long he wanted this.

He’d take the chance, if need be, he would take even more.


End file.
